The Beatles
by JuliaHart
Summary: Serie de One-shots/Drabbles independientes, sobre la vida de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.
1. All You Need is Love

"_Nada que puedas hacer, pero puedes aprender a ser tu mismo con el tiempo; Es fácil."_

_#All you need is love-The Beatles._

**Baile de Navidad.**

Se arreglo tanto como pudo. Uso una poción en el cabello que se lo dejo lacio y manejable. Se puso el mejor vestido que tenía. Ginny le había dicho que estaba preciosa, pero ella no se sentía cómoda. Sentía, más bien, que no era ella, que era otra.

Cuando bajo las escaleras, todos los chicos que estaban por ahí la miraron. Ella se ruborizo, estaba muerta de vergüenza. Todos se preguntaban que hacía así vestida; era el baile de navidad, pero se sorprendieron de ver a la sabelotodo-mandona-Granger convertida en una princesa. No se imaginaban que se iba a poner ese vestido rosado con volados desde la cintura hasta el suelo y escote en "V".

Él único que no estaba sorprendido, era cierto pelirrojo que se arrepentía enormemente de no haberla invitado. Él sabía que dentro de Hermione había una princesa, aunque le importaba poco si la mostraba o no: Ron adoraba a Hermione por quién era.

Se dio comienzo al baile, los participantes del "Torneo de los Tres Magos" y sus parejas debían abrir la pista. Y allí estaban, la francesa Fleur Delacour y su pareja Roger Davies; Cedric Digory, de la casa Hufflepuff, iba con Cho Chang; Harry bailaba con Parvati Patil; el búlgaro Victor Krum iba con Hermione.

Ron estaba furioso. Se había hecho la idea de ver a Krum con Hermione, pero "hacerse la idea" era muy diferente a verlos bailar delante de sus propios ojos.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? ¿Cómo no darse cuenta de cuánto quería a Hermione?

Ron no lo admitiría, pero estaba MUY celoso. Celoso de no ser él, el que bailaba con Hermione en esos momentos.

Hermione no sabía que hacer: le dolían los pies por los tacones, el vestido le ajustaba demasiado y la conversación con Krum le era aburrida. Luego de que Fleur le pida permiso para bailar con Viktor, Hermione fue a sentarse cerca de sus amigos. Harry y Ron tenían caras de aburrimiento, sus parejas ya se habían ido con otros chicos, por que ellos no querían bailar. ¿Cómo iban a querer bailar si ninguno estaba con la chica que quería en realidad?

La situación era incomoda. Ron todavía estaba un poco enojado por que Hermione haya ido con Krum.

Empezó a sonar una canción conocida de los Beatles-Si, el grupo muggle-: All you need is love.

Ron adoraba esa canción, pensó que venía muy bien para el momento. Decidió ser un gryffindor valiente y invitó a Hermione a bailar. Le sugirió que se sacará los zapatos, para que este cómoda.

—_Solo se tú misma._ —le susurró Ron.

Y por primera vez en toda la noche, Hermione se sintió bien. Quizás por que lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz era el amor.


	2. I want You

"_Esto me esta volviendo loco."_

_#I want you-The beatles._

**Pensamientos**

Ron suspira. Esta cansado de todo. De Hogwarts, de Voldemort, de todo.

Pero más, de su situación con Hermione. ¿Qué eran? ¿Amigos? Pues él no quería ser su amigo. Él quería ser algo más. Algunas miraditas de Hermione lo alentaban; otras, lo deprimían.

No sabía ni sospechaba lo que le pasaba a ella por la cabeza.

Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera hecho algo. Si ella lo quería, hubiera sido feliz. Si ella solo quería ser su amiga, intentaría olvidarse de ella.

Joder, debería dejar de mentirse a sí mismo. ¿Olvidarse de ella? Eso era imposible. Ella ya estaba instalada en su cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque él se había dado cuenta en 4º año.

Los celos que sentía cuando otro chico que no sea Harry se acercaba a Hermione, lo confirmaba.

_El la quería, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco._


	3. Let it Be

"_Y cuando la gente con el corazón roto, que vive en este mundo, se pone de acuerdo, allí habrá una respuesta."_

_#Let it be-The beatles_

Hermione tenía esperanzas. Esperanzas de que algún día su mejor amigo la quiera como ella lo quiere a él.

Solo tenía que dejarlo ser. El destino sabría que hacer.

Ella esperaba una señal. Algo que la ayude. Pero sabía que si no llegaba pronto, tendría que seguir esperando. Dejarlo ser.

Algún día todo se aclararía y Hermione podría estar tranquila.

Pensaba en el tiempo que faltaría para que el destino los una. Pensaba en todo el tiempo que estaba perdiendo por culpa del destino.

—Déjalo ser, Hermione, déjalo ser. —se repetía a sí misma.

Y al final acababa convenciéndose, solo tenía que dejarlo ser.


	4. Imagine

"_Puedes decir que soy un soñador, pero no soy el único"._

_#Imagine-John Lennon_

**Esperanzas**

Sentados en el patio de La madriguera, en el verano anterior a la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, Hermione y Ron disfrutaban del silencio y de la calidez del sol.

Pensaban, pero ninguno hablaba. Hasta que en un momento, Hermione rompió el silencio con uno de sus pensamientos:

—Imagina que toda la gente del mundo vive en paz, que no hay nada por lo que matar o morir. —dice con su suave voz.

Ron piensa. Es difícil imaginar eso en una situación así, donde no sabían si el destino los dejaría sobrevivir.

—Eres una soñadora. —murmura Ron, pensando en lo que había dicho Hermione. Un mundo donde todos viven en paz. Donde no hay por lo que matar o morir. Eso sería genial.

Viendo el estado de ensoñación del chico, Hermione se da cuenta que estaba pensando en sus palabras.

—Creo que no soy la única. —susurra y sonríe. Por primera vez en algunos días, sonríe de verdad.

Y así, se quedan por un rato. Sentados en el pasto, imaginando cosas y charlando. Siendo felices y disfrutando antes de lo que pueda pasar en la búsqueda. Ambos tenían esperanzas.


	5. Rain

"_¿Puedes oírme cuando digo que si llueve o hace sol sólo es un estado de ánimo?"_

_#Rain-The beatles_

Nota de la Autora:_ Este capítulo lo hice hoy, a las 7 de la mañana. No tenía nada de sueño, y me decidí a escribir. Se me ocurrió esto sin basarme en ninguna canción, pero como quería incluirlo aquí busque una canción que tenga algo que ver. Por eso este capítulo es sobre la canción "Rain" aunque yo la haya conocido recién._

_Espero que les guste n.n_

**Lluvia**

Hace calor. Demasiado.

Llueve torrencialmente y el día esta completamente nublado; además, hay demasiada humedad.

Es un día de junio. Hermione y Harry han llegado a pasar sus vacaciones a la madriguera hace tan solo unos días.

Ahora, todos duermen en sus respectivas habitaciones. Todos, excepto Ron. Hace demasiado calor para dormir.

Son aproximadamente las 7 y ya amaneció. El cielo sigue nublado, igual que ayer y anteayer, y desde hace una semana.

Si, desde hace una semana llueve; llueve mucho.

-¡Maldición!-pinesa Ron, sofocado de calor, mientras se levanta.-¡Maldito calor y maldita lluvia!

Solo lleva su pantalón de pijama y aún así se muere de calor. Siente que en cualquier momento se va a desmayar de tanto calor.

Decide bajar a tomar aire, a mojarse bajo la lluvia, a hacer algo para aplacar un poco ese calor. Camina hacia el patio y se detiene justo en la cocina.

Ron observa por la ventana y ve una silueta femenina. La reconoce fácilmente: no tan alta, morena, con curvas, cabello color chocolate un tanto enmarañado y _si, joder, está usando mi camiseta de los Cannons._

La mira por un rato. Se da cuenta de que si sigue así va a tener un serio problema en la entrepierna, desvía la mirada hacia la puerta y piensa que con solo ver a hermione empapada y pensativa, con gotitas de lluvia recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, quizás solo quizás la lluvia no sea tan mala.

Sonríe y sale al patio.

**¿Fin?**


	6. I want to hold your hand

"_Cuando te toco, me siento tan feliz por dentro__  
__Es una sensación tal que no puedo ocultar mi amor."_

_#I want to hold your hand-The Beatles_

Nota de la autora: Este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a **RociRadcliffe**, por su comentario, y por que decidí preguntarle que canción le gustaba para la próxima viñeta. Creo que haré lo mismo en los próximos capítulos con las personas que me dejen algún lindo review :D Saludos a todos n.n Espero que les guste

—Todos deben aprender a bailar, ¡no quiero que hagan papelones en la boda!-exclamó Molly, suspirando cansada.

Era martes por la noche, casi una semana antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur. Había decidido que sus hijos deberían saber bailar, para poder sacar a bailar a la novia y para no ir pisando a todas las chicas que bailen con ellos en la fiesta.

Ginny, por suerte, había heredado el gusto por el baile de su madre y le salía muy bien; Hermione había estado practicando sola en su habitación así que ya sabía bastante. Percy coordinaba los pasos de forma natural y Bill había estado practicando con Fleur. Pero de los demás chicos no podía decirse lo mismo, los cinco eran bastante malos.

Charlie, Fred, George, Ron y Harry estaban de pie en el salón, mientras Ginny se sentaba en el sofá y Hermione en el apoyabrazos del mismo. Los demás estaban ocupados, cada uno en sus asuntos.

Ambas chicas estaban bastante risueñas, por las caras de miedo de los chicos.

Molly decidió empezar bailando cada uno sin pareja, poniendo los brazos en el aire simulando tomar una cintura y una mano imaginaria. Empezaron a practicar un Vals simple.

—Y un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. ¡Vamos chicos! —repetía Molly. Pero los chicos bailaban sin ritmo, así que decidió ponerlos en parejas. Al escuchar las risitas de ambas chicas, les dijo que ellas también deberían bailar. Ginny se levantó y fue hacia Harry, mientras Hermione no sabía con quien ir, ella había pensado bailar con Harry. Ron se le acerco y extendió una mano. Ella la tomo un poco avergonzada pero sonrió. Desde el momento en que sus manos se tocaron, se olvidaron del resto del mundo.

George y Fred eran una pareja, y Molly bailaba con Charlie.

—Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. — seguía repitiendo Molly, y observaba a todos sus hijos. — ¡Muy bien, Ron! ¡Lo estas haciendo bien!

Y era cierto, bailando con Hermione se había dejado llevar. Ambos estaban bastante rojos, pero sonrían y se miraban a los ojos.

Al cabo de una hora de práctica, Molly decidió que había sido bastante por ese día, y que ya se podían ir a dormir, pero que deberían volver al día siguiente a la misma hora, para seguir ensayando.

Ron suspiró, soltó la mano de Hermione, pero se acerco y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

— Hasta mañana. —le dijo.

—Dulces sueños. —susurró ella, sonriendo.

—Si sueño contigo, seguro lo serán. —murmuró Ron, a un volumen que nadie podría escuchar


	7. Real Love

"_No necesito tener miedo, no hay necesidad de estar asustado. _

_Es amor verdadero, es real."_

_#Real Love-The Beatles_

**Nota de la autora:** Siguiendo con el plan, esta viñeta es para** Lali weasley **que pidió una viñeta con la canción Real Love. Espero que te guste Lali, y espero que a todos les guste n.n

Noche de tormenta. Las ventanas de La madriguera crujían. Hermione estaba asustada. No escuchaba más ruidos que los de la ventana y los de la respiración acompasada de Ginny. Salió de la habitación intentando no hacer ningún ruido, pero daba igual. Nadie la escucharía con los truenos de la tormenta.

Hermione odiaba las tormentas. Demasiado. La hacían sentirse vulnerable y no le gustaba sentirse así. Ella creía que debía quedarse en su cama tranquila e intentar dormirse, pero sinceramente, no podía. Estaba casi temblando, las tormentas le ponían la piel de gallina.

Caminó hasta la habitación de Harry y Ron. No escucho ningún ruido, así que entro.

Harry dormía pacíficamente, hacía días que no tenía pesadillas ni dolores de la cicatriz.

Ron, en cambio, estaba despierto. Cuando Hermione entró a la habitación la miró preocupado.

— ¿Pasó algo, Hermione? —Preguntó susurrando para no despertar a Harry. — ¿Estas bien?

—Tengo miedo, Ron. —reconoció ella, avergonzada por ser tan infantil. —Me asustan las tormentas.

Ron observó a Hermione hizo un lugar y le dio un golpecito a la cama con la mano, llamándola. Hermione caminó con paso lento y se acostó. Ron le paso un brazo por los hombros y la estrechó contra el. Le acarició la espalda formando círculos y le tocó el pelo.

—No hay necesidad de tener miedo. —le dijo él. —Yo siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte.

Ella sonrió y se fue quedando dormida, su último pensamiento _fue "Otra razón más por la que estoy tan enamorada de él" _y era por que Ron era tan dulce con ella y la comprendía muy bien. _"Esto es amor verdadero"_


	8. All my Loving

"_Y cuando esté lejos, te escribiré cada día._

_Te enviaré todo mi amor"_

_#All my Loving-The Beatles._

Nota de la autora**:** Otra viñeta y esta vez es para **Arakne**. Gracias por todos los reviews y espero que les guste.

**Cartas **_(De Ron a Hermione & de Hermione a Ron.)_

_Hermione: _

_Lo prometido es deuda. Me pediste que te envíe cartas en el verano, así que es lo que haré. Al final no soy tan malo como tú crees. _

_¿Sabes que? Te extraño mucho. Si, se que solo han pasado 5 días desde el final de nuestro 5º año en Hogwarts, pero igual te extraño. También a Harry. Me siento solo aquí. Creerás que estoy loco, ¿Solo en un casa con 6 personas? Pues sí. Con Ginny apenas hablamos, Fred y George están ocupados con sus "sortilegios", Percy es un aburrido, papá siempre esta en el Ministerio y mamá se la pasa de aquí para allá con Tonks. Así que me paso el día solo. Salvo el martes, jugamos al quidditch con los gemelos y Ginny. George y Ginny nos ganaron por poco, pero nos lo refregaron en la cara toda la cena._

_Tú, ¿Como la estas pasando?_

_Saludos y escríbeme pronto ¡Me aburro!_

_Ron._

_PD: Recuerda que el mes que viene vendrás a la Madriguera. ¿O cambiaste de opinión?_

_

* * *

_

_Ron:_

_Tu carta me ha sorprendido mucho, no creí que enserio me escribirías. Yo también te extraño, no veo la hora de que sea el mes que viene. Y no, ¿Cómo voy a cambiar de opinión? Me aburro horrores. Mis padres están en una convención de dentistas que durará dos meses, se fueron ayer. Así que estoy con mi abuela._

_No sabes lo aburrido que es no hacer magia en ningún momento._

_Antes de ayer, me vinieron a visitar unos compañeros de mi escuela muggle. Eran cinco, tres chicas y dos chicos. Pero eran (y siguen siendo) aburridísimos. Son parte del Club de Debate de mi ex-escuela (Bah, todavía sigue siendo la escuela de ellos.) _

_Me preguntaron sobre Hogwarts y les inventé una historia. Creo que se la creyeron. _

_Estando con ellos, me di cuenta que Harry y tú son los mejores amigos que pude encontrar en la escuela._

_Sígueme escribiendo si quieres, prometo contestarte todas y cada una de las cartas._

_Saludos._

_Hermione_

* * *

Pasaron tres semanas enviándose cartas. A ambos les gustaba. Y sentían la necesidad de escribirse, estaban ansiosos por verse.

* * *

_Herms:_

_Falta solo tres días para vernos. Estoy feliz, dentro de lo que se puede. _

_Harry mandó una carta ayer, dijo que llegará unos días después que tu. Parece ser que Dumbledore lo irá a buscar personalmente para ir a no-se-donde. Harry parecía tan deprimido, la debe estar pasando fatal. Con los Dursley y lo que pasó con Sirius._

_No se que me anda pasando últimamente, no puedo creer que esté feliz con todo lo que esta pasando, pero no puedo evitarlo._

_Ginny dice que te extraña y que cuando vengas tiene muchas cosas que contarte._

_Me obligo a que te ponga eso en la carta, por que dice que no tiene ánimos para escribirte ella misma. Tendrás que hacer algo, la noto muy deprimida, y me da lastima, es mi hermanita, al fin y al cabo._

_Bueno, te esperamos. Saludos._

_Ron_

_PD: Ah, olvidé decirte algo. Te quiero, Hermione._

* * *

_Ron:_

_Yo también estoy feliz, pero siento mucha lastima por Harry. Cuando pienso en el me pongo mal, ¡Pobre! Todo lo malo le pasa a él. Maldito Voldemort._

_No te preocupes, haremos algo para animarlo._

_Y también a Ginny, pero sospecho que lo que les pasa a ambos tiene algo que ver. Es una sospecha, nomás._

_Estoy ansiosa por ir a verlos. _

_Nos vemos pronto._

_Hermione_

_PD: Yo también te quiero, Ron. Mucho._


	9. Love Me Do

"Alguien para amar, alguien como tú."

#Love me do-The beatles.

Nota de la autora: Esta viñeta es especial para **Siirio**. Cariño, he elegido Love me do, pero quizás haga una viñeta de Hey Jude, también.

Cuando lee, Hermione últimamente no presta atención. Y menos si está en las gradas viendo el entrenamiento de Quiddicht de Harry, Ron y los demás gryffindors. Hermione no puede mentirse a sí misma. Sabe que cuando va a leer a ese lugar, en realidad solo va para observar a el chico que la tiene loca. Por que sí, Hermione se ha dado cuenta de que esta enamorada. Y enamorada en serio. Cuando Hermione ve ese pelo pelirrojo, y esos ojos azules su mundo se da vuelta. Hermione está enamorada de Ron.

Su mejor amigo, el chico más torpe del planeta. Pero también es el más dulce, piensa Hermione. Quiere convencerse de que no está mal enamorarse de un amigo, pero ni ella puede creer eso. No estará mal, pero a ella la está matando. Se siente terriblemente mal. Supone que Ron la ve como una amiga, por eso la abraza o la mira con cariño. No cree que un chico como él pueda enamorarse de alguien como ella. Sabelotodo, aburrida, la "prefecta perfecta".

No sabe por que se auto-lastima. ¿Para que va a verlo a los entrenamientos si sabe que va a perder la cabeza, y que la va a lastimar ver a ese alguien que nunca va a estar con ella? No lo entiende. Pero lo hace igual. Aunque sea, soñar no le cuesta nada.

Hermione se siente sola. Muy sola.

Ve que los chicos terminan el entrenamiento y se le acercan. Le preguntan si han estado bien, ella respondé que no entiende nada de quidditch y que además "estaba leyendo". Es una excusa, pero ellos se la creen. ¿Qué más podría hacer ella ahí? Ni se imaginan.

Se despiden para ir a cambiarse. Harry le da un beso en la mejilla y se encamina hacia su cuarto. Ron tarda un poco más pero le da un beso casi sobre los labios. Hermione se pone roja al instante y le sonríe.

Él se va confundido por la reacción de Hermione y por haberse animado a hacer algo así.

"_Necesito alguien para amar, alguien como tú", _piensa Hermione antes de tomar su libro e ir a la Sala Común a simular que está leyendo, y a perderse en sus pensamientos, donde imagina que Ron si la ama y que todos son felices.


	10. Hey Jude

"Y cada vez que sientas miedo, hey Jude, detente;

No cargues el mundo sobre tus hombros."

#Hey Jude-The Beatles.

Nota de la Autora: Y esta viñeta es para Siirio. Ella me pidió una viñeta con Love me do, y otra con Hey Jude. Soy buena y he cumplido con las dos :D

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Llora, y no puede evitarlo. No quiere que los demás se enteren, así que sale al jardín y se sienta bajo un árbol alejado.

No puede creer que le afecte lo que un tonto chico le diga, menos si es Draco Malfoy. Pero el hecho que la haya llamado "sangre-sucia" le molesta mucho. Y también le duele, ¿Por qué negarlo? Nunca nadie la había llamado así y lo peor es que era verdad. Ella era una sangre-sucia y no se merecía estar en una escuela tan prestigiosa como Hogwarts.

Hace un frío de muerte y está nevando, Ron busca a Hermione sin buenos resultados. Ha recorrido casi todo Hogwarts. Entonces, se le ocurre que si la chica buscaba un lugar donde nadie la encontrara quizás estaba afuera.

Y no se equivoca, luego de caminar un poco entre la nieve la encuentra, sentada bajo un árbol.

Se sienta a su lado, y la mira. No sabe bien que decirle, pues a él le importa poco lo que dijera Malfoy. Tampoco le importa nada eso llamado "pureza de sangre", y cree que Hermione era una maga genial para sus cortos doce años.

Ron no era muy bueno para los sentimientos pero lo único que le salió en ese momento fue abrazarla y dejar que ella se descargue.

Hermione se abraza a su pelirrojo amigo y llora por unos interminables minutos. Luego se separa y se seca las lágrimas.

—No cargues el mundo sobre tus hombros, porque bien sabes que es un tonto el que actúa con frialdad, volviendo su mundo un poco más frío. — logra decir Ron, y no sabe de donde han salido esas palabras.

Hermione lo único que puede hacer es sonreírle y abrazarlo un poco más.


	11. Help

"_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And i do appreciate you being 'round"_

_#Help-The Beatles._

N/A: Esta es para todas las que me dejan esos reviews tan lindos, y especialmente para RociRadcliffe que me pidió esta canción.

Perdón, me parece que no sigue mucho la canción pero hice lo que pude.

**Normalidad.**

¿Quién iba a decir que alguien como ella iba a tener que estar en la

Enfermería una semana por un hechizo? ¡Si era la mejor maga joven de Hogwarts! Bueno, pero pasó. Hermione lanzó un hechizo, este rebotó, y le dio a ella. ¿Cual hechizo? ¡Expelliarmus! Un hechizo simple, si. El hechizo la lanzó hacia atrás y se golpeó la cabeza contra una mesa. Se lastimó la cabeza y se desmayo.

Y quedó en la enfermería. Aburrida, por que por el dolor de cabeza no podía levantarse para nada, salvo para ir al baño.

Así que necesitaba ayuda para todo. Esa tarde, le tocaba a Ron cuidarla. Es que Ginny, Harry y Ron se turnaban para quedarse con ella, ya que Madame Pomfrey tenía muchas cosas que hacer casi todos los días.

-Ronnie, ¿puedes alcanzarme ese vaso de agua?-murmura Hermione.-Por favor.

-Claro, aquí tienes.-le da el vaso que quería su amiga. Le acaricia la frente. Le sonríe.

-Estoy tan aburrida aquí.- dice ella.- Pero me gusta que vengas a hacerme compañía. Estoy un poco deprimida.

-No te preocupes, Herms, vendré a verte todos los días si eso quieres.-le contesta el, mientras se sienta y le toma la mano.- Aunque, ¡Alégrate, bonita!, solo te quedan tres días. Luego todo volverá a la normalidad.

Sabía que tenía que estar feliz. Pero no podía del todo.

_Todo volverá a la normalidad._

¿Y si no quiere que así sea?

_Todo volverá a la normalidad._

En esos días que había estado en la enfermería, ella y Ron habían estado mucho más juntos que de costumbre.

Quizás, Hermione haga que algunas cosas no vuelvan a la normalidad. Quizás, Hermione quiera que Ron le presté la misma atención, que cuando necesitó toda su ayuda en la enferemería.


	12. A Hard Day's Night

"_Cuando estoy en casa, todo parece estar bien.'_

_#A Hard Day's night-The Beatles._

N/A: ¡He vuelto! Ojala les guste esta nueva viñeta.

**Familia**

Ron estaba agotado. Su trabajo cómo auror era bastante difícil, hacía no demasiado la guerra terminó y todavía quedaban algunos rastros de los que había que hacerse cargo.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y todo el agotamiento quedó atrás. Todo el cansancio, las quejas, todo. Una pequeña niña de cuatro años lo agarro de una pierna, gritando '¡Papi, papi!' mientras un niñito de dos años intentaba seguir a su hermana mayor.

-Rosie, Hugo.-susurró Ron, agachándose a la altura de sus hijos. Los abrazó por un segundo, luego Rose se soltó y salió corriendo a la cocina.

-¡Mami, mami! Ha llegado papá.- dijo la pequeña. Hermione le sonrió, se sacó el delantal que usaba mientras cocinaba y fue a saludar a su esposo.

-¿Cómo estás cariño, cómo te fue?- preguntó la mujer. Ella llegaba bastante más temprano de su trabajo en San Mungo. Ron le dio un casto beso en los labios y sonrió.

-Bastante bien, ¿y a ustedes?-contestó.

-¡Mamá me compró un nuevo libro!-Rose sostenía un pequeño libro de cuentos mientras sonreía con felicidad. La niña adoraba los libros.

-¡A mi me trajo uno para colorear!- Hugo todavía se sostenía del pantalón de su padre, hasta que este lo alzó. Todos sonreían.

-Bueno, la cena está lista.- dijo Hermione.

Ron se dio cuenta que nunca hubiera deseado otra cosa. Volver a casa con su familia era lo mejor que le pasaba en el día. Hermione, Rose y Hugo eran su felicidad. No importaba cuan duro hubiera sido el día.


End file.
